


summerboys

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They meet in the bright flush of summer, both of their families on vacation in a city whose name neither of them can pronounce. </i>
</p><p>It's summer and Arthur and Eames are exploring a city hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summerboys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trevania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevania/gifts).



> Something short and sweet, for [Tre's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trevania/pseuds/trevania) birthday. <3
> 
> Beta-ed as of 7/4/2015, much thanks to [Castillon](http://castillon02.tumblr.com)!

 

They meet in the bright flush of summer, both of their families on vacation in a city whose name neither of them can pronounce. Eames slips away from his crowded family, his parents too busy to notice one child less. Arthur's parents are preoccupied with important people and important things and don't think to look for him.

They steal away to the woods and walk hand in hand, ignoring the wildlife to spin ridiculous stories about lives they've never lived. Eames tells lies about the places he's seen and the person he is and Arthur pretends to believe him. It doesn't matter. It's summer and they're free. They can be whoever they want and for once they're exactly who they want to be. The branches provide enough shade to shield them from wandering eyes as Eames presses Arthur into the trunk of a tree and gently leans down to reach him. Their lips meet and it's like the sweet burst of biting into of an orange.

Arthur winds his arms around Eames' neck to keep him there. Neither of them have any intention of letting go. Arthur blames the chill that runs down his body on the cool breeze and not the way Eames runs his hands up his sides. By the time they leave the woods, their cheeks are reddened and their lips are kiss swollen. They face the world hand in hand and with a brazen stare.

There's a beach nearby with sun-bleached sand and crashing waves and they wander down to it. They walk barefoot through the sand and Eames slings his arm around Arthur's shoulders and whispers into his ear— some ridiculous line about the ocean and his eyes.

"Do you say that to all of the boys?" Arthur says as he laughs and shoves him gently. Eames doesn't answer and Arthur doesn't want him to. They have each other in this moment and that's all they need.

Arthur sits in the shade of an umbrella Eames nicked from a stand and smiles at Eames wading through the water in search of glimmers of light. Eames gathers iridescent shells and presses them into Arthur's hand. They lean against each other and Eames peppers Arthur's shoulders with kisses like freckles. Later, Arthur will find sand in his pockets no matter how many times he turns them inside out. When the weather turns cold, he'll carry the shells in his pockets like a slice of sunshine.

When the sun starts to dip close to the horizon, Eames walks Arthur back. Their shoulders are pressed together and they lean their heads together, whispering secrets that come out only after dark. They kiss at the door of the hotel, Arthur's hands burying themselves in Eames' hair. When they finally part, breathless, they stay pressed together to try and preserve the moment.

They never want to go back.

 

 


End file.
